Adiós… siempre te amaré
by momo-chan96
Summary: Como? – el no lo podía creer – no puede hacerme esto – intentó llegar lo más pronto posible – por que no me di cuenta antes – él no quería que se fuera... entren y lean.


**Serie: **Inazuma eleven (los super once)

**Pareja: ** EndoXKazemaru

**Disclaimer: **lamentablemente Inazuma eleven no me pertenece (de lo contrario ya habrían muchas parejitas oficiales en la serie) , sino a level-5.

**/ O /**

**Adiós… siempre te amaré.**

_Como?_– el no lo podía creer – _no puede hacerme esto _– intentó llegar lo más pronto posible – _por que no me di cuenta antes – _él no quería que se fuera – _no puedo dejar que se vaya en ese estado –_ él debía disculparse y decirle la verdad – _por que yo… yo… _- por fin había llegado al aeropuerto, preguntó por el vuelo que debería tomar su amigo, "acaba de partir", respondió la chica de la recepción, el chico de la banda corrió hasta una ventana donde pudo ver el avión donde se iba el de ojos café - _… Kazemaru… te amo…_ - murmuró débilmente, mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla, a la vez que se arrepentía por lo ocurrido hace dos días.

**-·Flash Back·-**

**-Kazemaru, porque no has asistido a los entrenamientos últimamente?-**

**-Eh?... no, no te preocupes, es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, pero apenas las termine regresaré a los entrenamientos-**

**- que cosas?, además, porque me has estado evitando?-**

**- no es necesario que te preocupes, es más, te metes en cosas que no debes, deja de ser curioso – **Endo se sorprendió por el tono de voz utilizado por el de cabello azulino.

**-Kazemaru… que te ocurre? **– preguntó asustado el de la banda.

**- por que no mejor te preocupas más de ti que de los demás?-**

**- está bien, si eso es lo que quieres, me rindo, no puedo lograr que me digas que te ocurre, ¿y sabes qué?, no esperes a que te vuelva hablar! – **el peliazulino no dijo nada.

**- entonces… adiós…- **la frialdad con que hablaba aún tenía sorprendido a Endo, y sin más que decir, el peli-azul se fue.

**-**_po-por qué me siento tan vacio ahora?, ¿Por qué me dolió tanto decirle aquellas palabras a Kazemaru?-_

**-·Fin Flash Back·-**

Y también se arrepentía de no haber averiguado antes la razón del comportamiento de su amigo.

**-·Flash Back·-**

El teléfono de la familia Endo no paraba de sonar.

**-si?, habla Mamoru-**

**- Endo-kun, es terrible, tienes que ir al aeropuerto ahora, eres el único que puede hacerle cambiar de opinión-**

**Kazemaru, se irá con su padre a Inglaterra en una horas-**

**-** _como, Kazemaru?-_ el castaño cortó el teléfono y se dirigió al aeropuerto lo más rápido posible.

**-·Fin Flash Back·-**

Regresó rendido a su casa, se encerró en su habitación, no tenía apetito, solo quería recordar aquellos momentos que pasó con el chico que ama, aún, "¿porqué no me di cuenta antes?", pensaba a cada momento. Lo único que él quería en esos momentos era desaparecer.

**-·Un año después·-**

La mayoría de los alumnos de la secundaria Raimon debían prepararse para los exámenes finales, tan solo les quedaba un semestre para graduarse de la secundaria.

**-buenos días Endo!-** gritó a lo lejos un chico de goggles al castaño quien se encontraba cerca de la entrada de la escuela.

**- buenos días Kido – **Endo ya se había recuperado de su "depresión", estuvo cerca de repetir el segundo año, durante sus vacaciones lo superó, superó el hecho de que Kazemaru se hubiera ido, pero no lo había olvidado, aún tenía en su mente aquella sonrisa del de ojos café **– estás listo para el entrenamiento de hoy?-**

**- claro, no pienso perder el partido de la próxima semana – **la campana de entrada a clases sonó.

**- bueno, será mejor ir a mi salón, nos vemos en el entrenamiento – **

**-·En clases·-**

**- chicos, hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo en nuestra clase – **todos celebraban menos Endo, quien pensaba en su chico – **trátenlo bien, ya que viene de Inglaterra- **un sentimiento de esperanza invadió al castaño** – ven, entra – **no lo podía creer, en verdad era SU chico, SU querido Kazemaru, algo cambiado, pero no mucho, su cola de caballo seguía ahí, su cabello – el cual estaba más largo- marcaba una diferencia – especialmente en el flequillo que tapaba su ojo izquierdo **– el es Ichirouta Kazemaru, compartirá con nosotros hasta la graduación – **

**- Endo, es Kazemaru – **murmuró Goenji, quien se sentaba al lado del castaño.

- _en verdad es él? – _

**- te sentarás al lado de Hirotaka-san **_(un nombre que se ocurrió)_

**-·En la tarde, cuando terminaron las clases·-**

**- Goenji, quiero hablar con Kazemaru, ¿podrías buscar alguna excusa para justificar mi ausencia al entrenamiento?-**

**- no te preocupes, yo me encargo – **

**- gracias – **a la salida de la escuela Endo encontró – a lo lejos – a Kazemaru – después de un buen rato intentando alcanzarlo, llegó hasta él, tomándolo de la muñeca –

**- que… - **se paralizó al ver a su capitán atrás suyo **– E-Endo…**

**- si no te importa, quisiera hablar contigo ahora – **pidió asustado el de la banda –

**- cla-claro… -**

Se sentaron en la banca de una plaza cerca del lugar donde se encontraron.

**- has cambiado mucho, pero a la vez poco – **

**- tan solo me creció el cabello –**

**- … -**

**- Endo… sé que hay algo más que me quieres decir –**

**- perdón… - **el peli-azul lo miró sorprendido **- … creo que si no te hubiera dicho eso en aquella ocasión, posiblemente te habrías quedado – **

**- pues… también es mi culpa… por no haberte dicho… pero… -** Kazemaru bajó la mirada **- … yo… yo no sabía si algún día iba a volver… y… -** sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas **- … y yo… yo… -**

**- Kazemaru? – **Endo comenzó a preocuparse **– estás b… -** el oji-café buscó refugio en su capitán –

**- yo no sabía que hacer… tenía miedo de que se olvidaran de mi… que te olvidaras de mi, que… que mi mejor amigo se olvidara de mi – **dijo entre sollozos, Endo se desanimó al oir la palabra "amigo", pero al ver el estado en que se encontraba la persona que él amaba, no lo pensó dos veces para consolarlo –

**- Endo, tú no me odias… ¿cierto? – **preguntó mientras secaba sus lágrimas –

**- claro que no, es más, puede sonar extraño, tonto, y es posible que me odies, pero es algo que debo decirte…**

**-¿Qué-que es…? – **el chico de ojos café estaba nervioso –

**- me gustas – **un tono rosado se apoderó de las mejillas del ex atleta **– que diablos estoy diciendo, te amo… -** justo en ese momento sintió los labio de SU chico sobre los suyos, fue algo temeroso al principio, pero después se volvió algo intenso, después de unos minutos se separaron, y Kazemaru se apoyó en el hombro izquierdo del castaño mientras lo abrazaba del cuello tímidamente –

**- tú- tú también me gustas Endo – **dijo escondiéndose en el cuello de su – seme – amado –

**- me alegra escuchar eso – **con su mano izquierda lo rodeó por la cintura y con su mano derecha levanto el rostro de su – uke – "pequeño", para luego besarlo… -

**-·Cuatro mese después·-**

Ya pasaron cuatro meses, los alumnos de tercero de la secundaria Raimon se graduaron hace dos días, y Kazemaru regresará en uno minutos más a Inglaterra con su padre.

**- bueno, ya es hora – **Kazemaru se despedía de todos los miembros de Inazuma Japón , solo faltaba Endo **– creo que no nos veremos, posiblemente, hasta la universidad – **Kazemaru y Endo llevaban poco más de dos meses como pareja, pero no por el hecho de que el peli-azul se fuera a Inglaterra tenían que terminar con relación –

**- adiós… -** Kazemaru le entregó una sonrisa, cuando tenía pensado darse media vuelta y dirigirse a su avión, Endo lo tomó de la muñeca y lo besó **- … siempre… pase lo que pase… te amaré –**

**- yo también, Endo – **minutos después, Endo se encontraba en un balcón del aeropuerto mirando el avión en donde Kazemaru viajaba nuevamente a Inglaterra –

**- nos volveremos a ver Kazemaru, y seremos felices… más felices que ahora – **

**-·Fin·-**

**/ O /**

**Es mi primer fic… tengan piedad de mi…**

… **y para aquellos que les gustó, tengo una nueva propuesta para esta pareja, además de un poco de KidoXSakuma y GoenjiXFubuki… tratará sobre que la secundaria sobrenatural (instituto occult) lanza una maldición sobre Kazemaru, Fubuki y Sakuma, transformándolos en mujeres, y los demás chicos deben ayudarlos a solucionar aquel problema…**

… **espero reviews…**

… **sayo.**


End file.
